


Rise & Grind

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting, Domestic Samerik, Erik fussing over Sam, Established Relationship, Flashback, M/M, Married Life, Sam wishing he didnt kind of like Erik fussing over him and being so tender with Sam in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Getting up in the morning is tough but Sam was always really good at waking his husband up for work.





	Rise & Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d write a little something about how the newlyweds wake up in the morning.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine yall.

Sam rolled over and groaned as muscle stiffness had fully set in. They got in earlier that morning but Sam refused to spend the night at the Tower. He wanted to sleep at home in his own bed with his husband even if he’d only get a few hours before Erik would have to get up and go to work. Sam glanced over at the clock and saw it was past 7AM and Erik was making no move to get up.

Sam shook his head and rolled over toward Erik. Erik was sleeping on his side and away from Sam and deep in sleep. Sam caressed Erik’s side touching along the little scars there as he pressed his lips against Erik’s back. Warm skin fell under Sam’s touch and he had to fight off the urge to kiss Erik awake and ask for a morning quickie. It was after the time Erik needed to head into the office and there was just no time for that. Sam sighed to himself sadly but kept brushing his lips against the back of his husband’s neck.

“Love,” Sam whispered gently. “….my love.”

Erik groaned as if to shake Sam off but after years of sharing a bed, Sam knew how to wake the other up.

“Babe,” Sam said brushing his fingers against Erik’s stomach.

Erik huffed but grabbed at Sam’s hand to stop its movements. “Wha-when did you get in?”

“Around 4am,” Sam whispered softly.

“Welcome home babe,” Erik said softly, his voice still rough from sleep as he continued to hold Sam’s hand.

“Happy to be home,” Sam said smiling softly as Erik turned over and laid on his back.

Sam leaned down and kissed his husband softly.

“Mmm, you really know how to wake me up right,” Erik said eyes still a bit heavy with sleep.

“Yeah, that’s not what’s happening this morning. You’re going to be late if you don’t get up now,” Sam said smiling.

Erik closed his eyes and covered his face with his arm. “I’m not trying to go to work today. I’m not trying to oversee failed experiments, run data that’s inconclusive for the fuckin zillionth time, let alone deal with them damn interns,” Erik complained. “I’m married to Captain America.”

“What does being married to me have to do with this?” Sam asked partially amused.

“I can’t quit my job yet?” Erik asked looking at Sam. “You not tryin’ to be to my sugar Cap?”

Sam laughed out loud and shook his head.

“You laughin but I’m dead serious, I’m trying to be a kept nigga over here,” Erik argued.

Sam swallowed his laughter and moved to place a kiss on Erik’s cheek. “Even if I wanted to do that, you wouldn’t let me,” Sam whispered snuggling close. “You have too much ambition and frankly too much raw energy to just stay at home all day N’Jadaka. And you’re wasting time when you should be getting dressed.”

“I just want to stay here,” Erik whispered. He grabbed Sam close and heard Sam wince in pain before he froze staring at Sam. “Where?” Erik asked.

“My ribs,” Sam said trying to catch his breath as the pain began to ebb back down to a dull ache.

Erik sat up and moved Sam’s shirt out of the way to see the dark bruises up along his side standing out prominently against his brown skin.

“I’m gonna get you an ice pack,” Erik said getting up to head for the kitchen.

“N’Jadaka…..go to work,” Sam said flatly. “I will be just fine and mostly likely right in this spot when you get back this evening. Go.”

Erik stopped and stared at his husband laying there hurt and felt conflicted. Erik continued on downstairs and came back with an ice pack, some pain relief pills and a bottle of water. Erik sat on Sam’s side of the bed and handed over the pills. Sam took them from Erik’s hand and stared at Erik.

“Go get dressed,” Sam pressed.

“Nigga take the pills, damn,” Erik said irritated. Sam threw the pills back and took the bottle of water Erik had opened for him.

He washed the pills down and stared at his husband. “Happy?” Sam asked.

“Ecstatic,” Erik said tossing the ice pack onto Sam’s bare arm.

“That’s cold! You petty ass mothe-!”Sam exclaimed but swallowed the rest of what he was going to say when he moved the ice pack to his ribs and felt the relief.

Erik got up and went to the closet. “I’m going to do a half day. I’ll be back around 2pm with lunch for you,” Erik called from the closet.

Sam sighed to himself and felt bad that Erik once again felt the need to be his caretaker.

“That’s not necessary,” Sam said softly.

“I vowed ‘in sickness and in health’,” Erik said not listening to Sam at all. “So I’ll see you around 2pm.” Erik came out of the closet dressed for work in simple khakis and a dark blue button down. He was adjusting his sleeves and looked at Sam propped up in bed. “I want you to get some rest. I’ll cook tonight too so don’t sweat it,” Erik said calmly.

“N’Jadaka…,” Sam started to say.

“Let’s not do this right now Sam, alright?” Erik said softly walking over.

Sam stared up into the other’s eyes and decided to just let Erik do what he wanted. They’d gone back and forth enough times after Sam came home a bit banged up, that Sam knew this was just not going to be an argument he would win.

Erik stared at his husband and cradled Sam’s cheek in his palm before leaning down to kiss Sam’s lips. “Be mad all you want, but I told you, when you come home to me you're _my_ responsibility and I will take care of you Sam. All you have to do is come home,” Erik whispered.

Sam sighed letting the matter go and nodded hearing Erik’s words.

Erik pecked his lips again. “Lay down and sleep now, I’ll be home before you know it,” Erik said standing up to help Sam get comfortable and tuck him in.

Erik backed away from their bed as Sam closed his eyes to rest. He closed the door to their bedroom softly behind him and headed downstairs to make his way to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, all that talk but Erik still got his ass up for work didn't he? lol
> 
> Erik feels some kind of way about Sam getting hurt in the field, but that don't stop him from nursing Sam back to health while being a little overbearing in the process. *shrug* Everyone has their own ways of showing love.


End file.
